Forever the Light
by Vanillamarilla
Summary: Elizabeth's life is literally in shards: Her best friend betrayed her, her parents got divorced. Now she and her mother are moving to Mystic Falls, where her mother hopes to start all over again. Liz does not really care about it anymore. Finally in Mystic Falls she even avoids her friendly classmates, who want to befriend her. Then she has an unexpected encounter...
1. Memories

**Hey there:D So finally the translated version of my vampire diaries fanfiction "Forever the Light" Hope you like it and I would be very happy to get a comment about my english writing style:) Because I want to know if it sounds weird^^°**

**Visit my Forever the Light blog**** and look at my drawings and scribbles of Elizabeth and the other characters. You find the Link in my profile.**

**Or search for "Forever the Light blog" at google:D**

**I am planning 3 other stories at the moment. Together with "Forever the Light" called "Pitch black destinies". A quadrology:)**

**Future stories(first in german, it will already take a long time to translate this storyu...so if you know someone willing to help me translate I would be very very happy^^)**

**-The darkest shade(OC:Mary Whitewood and Niklaus Michaelson)**

******-Dawn of a melody** (OC:Jasmin Valentine and Kol Michaelson)

******-Till the eclipse awakes** (OC:Anabel Clarks and Elijah Michaelson)

**But for now have fun reading the first chapter of "Forever the Light":)**

_*Info: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any mentioned characters except my own created ones*_

* * *

**Memories**

In the semi-darkness Liz yawned and groped for her alarm clock with her eyes still closed. At last she felt the small, pesky, since 10 minutes ringing something between her fingers. Grumbling she grabbed the alarm clock from her bedside table and focused on finding the little „stop" button at the back of the alarm clock. Finally her fingers groped the saving redemption and after a push onto the button and a barely audible "click" he fell silent.

She sighted with relief and snuggled right back under her blanket when she heard the footsteps of her mother in the hallway. "Liz? You should get ready. We will leave soon." Liz groaned and with a swift movement she pulled away her blanket. Quick she slipped into her soft and especially cozy warm slippers. The only remnant of comfort, because in the last few days her room looked more like a warehouse than her once beautiful room. Everywhere boxes where standing. The furniture had been packed into protector foil and were pushed into a corner. The walls bare and only a simple light bulb hanging at the ceiling. She was looking forward to sleep again in a real room soon, even if the surrounding circumstances did not please her very much. But actually... it did not matter anymore. These trifles, no matter how many there were also, could not repair the damage the last weeks and month had inflicted to her. With glassy eyes Liz looked outside the window into the front yard. There was already standing a truck and the movers were eagerly heaving her former life, packed in boxes, into the load area. The whole time her mother was walking from the front door to the moving truck watching warily as she was after all, that the work was done right and nothing got damaged. Liz went to one of the boxes in her room and pulled out some clothes. Lastly she quickly she slipped on large football shirt, which she had once got as a gift from her father. She could still remember it precisely, as if it happened yesterday.

It had been one of the few days, when her father did not have to work. He visited a football game with her and her mother. Afterwards they had gone eating at their favorite restaurant, had laughed and had fun. It was so long ago.

Lately, no one had laughed anymore. Her parents had only fought and then one day they called her to the living room, where there were already several suitcases ready. Her father wearing his coat.. Liz had hugged him and then she went back to her room. She had not cried. Somehow, she had already guessed it. Downstairs she had heard the front door and then her father's car, as he left the driveway, drove down the road and never came back. She had heard her mother crying in her room all night. The next day, she looked terrible exhausted. Her eyes bloodshot and black rings underneath. Now they remained silent for the most part. When they talked to each other, then only trivial phrases. Liz was not angry with her mother. She did not hate her mother, but somehow there was nothing more she wanted to talk about. She got out of her slippers and slid into her old worn out sneakers. Her favorite shoes. She stuffed the slippers and all the other stuff, which was not already packed in boxes and bags, in a large blue plastic bag. Liz opened the door, grabbed her bag from the handle and went down to the hall, trough the front door and into the garden. Her mother just came to meet her on one of her patrols. "I'm ready" Liz said and her mother gave her a smile. "Good. You can wait in the car. Only your room is left, then we can leave." Liz nodded and sat on the passenger seat of the red Ford of her mother. Through the window she watched passively as the movers dragged her boxes, cabinets and finally her bed trough the front door and into the truck, lastly closed the large doors and exchanged a few words with her mother. Shortly after her mother was already next to her car. "Would you want to look into the house again before we leave?" "No" Liz said and turned her face away from her mother. Her mother sighed, went to the house for the last time and locked the door. Then she threw the key into the mailbox, got into the car without a word and drove off.

Before they turned their car around the corner, Liz looked back to her house for the very last time. Then she closed her eyes.

**Yeah I know. Very short^^° But the chapters will get longer. I promise.**

**So what do you think of my english writing style?**


	2. At the end comes the beginning

**Hi:) So today I did the second chapter in english^^I think I am getting better and better:DYeah I know, there are mistakes for sure^^°**

**I hope you like the second chapter. A lot more words and more exciting scenes3**

**Visit my Forever the Light blog and look at my drawings and scribbles of Elizabeth and the other characters. You find the Link in my profile.**

**Or search for "Forever the Light blog" at google:D**

_*Info: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any mentioned characters except my own created ones*_

* * *

**At the end comes the beginning**

She felt how the car stopped. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. The day was approaching its zenith and the sun was high in the sky. She was relieved to see that in Mystic Falls it was much cooler than at home. Rather, her old home. She had never liked the constant heat. Especially not the sunburn, which she had received because of her sensitive light skin. The summer has always been a sheer agony. She was clearly preferring spring. Spring was not quite as hot, but still warm enough to go out without a coat. Furthermore all kinds of plants bloomed, the trees were green again and the life seemed to get a little more color. Even during summer Mystic Falls seemed to be springlike. Everywhere it greened and flourished.

Liz looked up the driveway, where the car was standing, and saw the house of which her mother had shown her several photos in order to fill Liz with enthusiasm. She had to admit, that it was quite pretty. The porch was spreading and built out of a beautiful dark wood. The house itself was painted in a very light pale pink and had a tiled roof. Together with the small rose bushes and the trees in front and behind the house, it looked really idyllic. Liz got out of the car and walked up the driveway to the front door. Her mother met her in the hallway and smiled broadly. "Isn't it beautiful?" Liz nodded and pretended as if she would also be very pleased. But her smile was not genuine. Her mother walked past her to the movers, who just stopped with their transporters in front of the house. Liz waited a few minutes and watched, how the movers started to unload her stuff and haul it into the house again. Then she grabbed her bag out of the car and walked over to her mother, who again supervised the movers during their work. "I'll look around a bit" said Liz curtly and already went down the driveway, when she heard her mother call out a hearty "Have fun".

Liz did not turn around, dug out her iPod and put the headphones into her ears. She walked aimlessly up and down the streets. Without a real purpose. She just wanted to alone. Mystic Falls was more a village than a town. Here and there were shops. She saw a sign with "Mystic Grill" on it. Some people were really uncreative when it came to names for pubs and restaurants. Liz heard music as she walked past. Further up the road she dropped by a large building. The High School of Mystic Falls. Her new school. Behind the school a wide sport field could be seen. She went on. Gradually there were fever houses and finally she saw the beginning of a grove. Offside the road was a sign with a map of Mystic Falls. Liz tried to remember the way she had taken the last few hours and searched her "new" road on the map. At last she found It a good distance away from her currently marked position. She apparently had crossed Mystic Falls completely. It was just a bit strange, that she did not encounter a single person on her way.

On the map she could see that Mystic Falls was surrounded by an enormous forest, followed by the mountains. Liz looked back at the road she had taken so far, then she went into the woods. She did not take a trail. There was none. The trees majestically towered up from the forest floor and with every further step into the forest they stole the daylight. Liz inhaled the smell of the forest to the fullest. The mixture of mosses, flowers and resin was overwhelming. Her steps took her deeper and deeper into the forest. Every now and then she tripped over small rocks and branches lying on the ground and could her and listen how animals fled from her. With time, the soil became stonier and with less overgrown. Eventually she reached a small stone beach on the shore of a lake. The water sparkled and reflected the sunlight into a thousand of tiny diamonds. The lake was so great, that Liz could not see really see the other shore anymore. In the middle of the lake was a tiny island. A little paradise. A bit down to the shore the beach transformed into a stone landscape and just one of these stones formed a small plateau that protruded onto the lake. She lashed down her bag and carefully climbed from rock to rock, until she put her foot on the plateau. It was not very high, but here she finally felt far away from all the other people. Liz took in a deep breath and felt the cool breeze from the lake on her skin. She could stay here forever. She sat at the edge of the plateau, so that she could look down. Directly on the lake. Liz looked into the girl's face, which was reflected under her. She had dark, long, sometimes curly hair, blue-green eyes and small snub nose. The girl looked up to her with an indescribable expression. It was neither sorrow, nor anger. The eyes were cold and empty. Lifeless. Without a second glance he grabbed a small pebble on the plateau and let it just plop down onto the girl in the lake. It splashed, then the small waves blurred her reflection.

Liz withdrawed herself a little more back to the center of the plateau and took a sketchpad and a pencil case out of her bag.

With time, the sun sank toward the horizon and the sky turned blood red more and more, while Liz drew and sat in silence on the plateau. She drew the trees, the lake, the rocks, the birds, which soon dared to land on the surrounding trees. Once she began haphazardly to paint a human face. When she finally looked at her drawing altogether, she noticed, that she had drawn her former best friend, Mary. She tore the paper from the sketchpad and for several minutes she stared thoughtfully at the picture. In the end, she tore it into thousand small snippets and tossed them into the air so that the wind carried them far on the lake until they fell into the cool water, floated on the surface for a few seconds and were soon swallowed by the icy water. Liz looked at the clock of her mobile phone. It was already far past 9 o'clock p.m. She would come home in the dead of night, if she did not hurry. She did not mind the darkness or the forest. Indeed she would have problems finding her way back. Not only because of her extremely poor sense of direction. But she would probably have to listen to a never ending lecture of her mother. Even if she also did not mind that. She would just wait until it was over. Stay silent until her mother was done. Still, she wanted to go on her way home. Liz only had a few chocolate biscuits, which she had found in her pocket. Apart from that she did not eat anything and her stomach was beginning to rumble noticeably. One last time she walked tot the edge of the plateau and looked into the deep black water under her.

Would someone miss her if she just jumped? Perhaps it would be better like that. Easier. Then she would never have to worry about anything again. The problems would simply disappear with the increasing coldness of her body. She stopped the music of her iPod and laid her stuff down at the plateau. Then she took off her shoes and socks and stood with her bare feet on the cold stone. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms on either side of herself. Felt the embrace of the wind, the cold, rough stone under her toes. Heard the noise of the wind trough the leaves of the forest, the waves of the lake. The whistling and creaking of branches and trees, the unstoppable chirping of birds, the squeaking and squealing, the toddle and flutter. At this single moment, she felt only the forest, the overwhelming nature, no pain, no problems. For this moment, she felt once again completely free. More than before all the problems and discussions. How she would love to change places with her self at that time. Being more there than here. Forgetting about everything.

Suddenly she heard a loud crack from far away. A scary rumbling seemed to come from the other side of the lake. Liz pressed her eyes together and glimpsed two figures in the shade of the trees. They were moving fast. Much too fast. They seemed to be two creatures, not humans, as far as she could recognize after seeing the clearly inhumanly fast movements and bodies. What would happen if these two would notice her? Her neck prickled. Slowly she felt her way back onto the edge of the plateau and threatened to fall down, only to be able to see those two beings better. A third black something made his way out of the forest and now rushed, together with the smaller one of the two figures, after the great one. Wails and cries of pain echoed across the Lake and an icy shiver ran down Liz spine as she tried to imagine the situation. Then the great being apparently managed to hurt one of the smaller ones by a trick and fled while it was one the ground , writhing in pain. The other small something jumped to his wounded companion and obviously made sure how hard he was hurt. After several minutes of silence, it scurried after the big one into the forest to resume their hunt. Liz now turned her full attention on the injured creature, which writhed again and again on the ground. The pain thrusts got shorter and fewer and lastly it rose up like it never has been hurt. It had a noticeably human stature, which was simply impossible. Not as it just had wrestled with the others. No man could have this strength. Nor this speed. Liz tried to grope further as she felt a rock back down under her. She quickly took several steps back and heard the loud splash, when a part of the plateau crashed into the lake. She remained standing stock-still and looked over to the other side and at the creature. Two icy blue sparks flashed across the lake, while the creature searched the cause of the uproar. Liz held her breath. Under now circumstances she wanted to encounter this being. After a few endless minutes, it also slipped into the woods. As quickly as it has come, it was gone. Liz frantically grabbed her things. Desperately she tried to tie her shoes, but her hands where shaking so much, that she was not able to make a right knot. She left them open, took her bag, the sketchpad, the pencil case and her iPod and climbed down the plateau as fast as possible. With her sweaty hands she perennially slipped off the slippery rocks, until she finally felt the safe ground under her. Clinging to her things, Liz ran through the woods, trying to remember the right way while the night robbed her view.


End file.
